malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Coll
Coll was a noble, Coll Jhamin of House Jhamin,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.537 who lost his position and became a drunk.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.218 He was one of the regulars at the Phoenix Inn in DarujhistanGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xiv where he was often found in the company of Rallick Nom, Murillio, Crokus, and Kruppe.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.215-218 He sometimes served as an agent for the alchemist Baruk along with Kruppe and the other Inn regulars.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 14, US HC p.317 Coll was described as having thinning hair,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.216 broad shoulders, and blunt features.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.172 He had some martial training and at one time had men of the city's guard reporting to him.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, US HC p.377 In Gardens of the Moon Coll had once been a nobleman and member of the Noble Council. His downfall began when he had broken off his arranged marriage to instead marry the woman he loved, a prostitute named Aystal. As Coll's wife, Aystal changed her name to Lady Simtal and began an ambitious bid for power. With the aid of her highborn conquests, Simtal soon forced Coll from his estate, stripped him of his title and wealth, and had him officially listed as dead in the city's records.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US HC p.355-356 Coll's friends Rallick Nom and Murillio secretly sought to restore Coll to his former position. Rallick's attempt to assassinate Simtal went awry when Oponn interfered and caused Councilman Lim to die in her place.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, US HC p.155-156 Before his friends could make another attempt, Coll, Murillio, Kruppe, and Crokus were sent by Baruk into the Gadrobi Hills to investigate the activity of the Malazan Adjunct Lorn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 14, US HC p.316-318 The group stumbled upon Lorn, resulting in a skirmish in which Coll was wounded. The others left Coll behind to recover while they returned to the city to inform Baruk of their findings.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, US HC p.338-340 Coll's campsite was soon discovered by Captain Ganoes Paran and the two became uneasy allies.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 16, US HC p.354 Paran's unnatural luck worked to Coll's benefit, as his wounds had become infected, and Paran brought him back to Darujhistan. Meanwhile Rallick discovered that Simtal's lover Turban Orr had contracted with the Assassins' Guild to end Coll's life.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, US HC p.363 Rallick ambushed the assassin at the city's gate, allowing Paran and Coll to safely enter. Once back at the Phoenix Inn, Paran arranged for Coll to be tended by the Bridgeburner healer Mallet, which saved his life.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, US HC p.377-379/383-387 As events with larger ramifications took place, Murillio distracted Lady Simtal while Rallick Nom challenged Turban Orr to a duel over an assumed slight. Turban Orr was killed and this led to Coll sobering up and being restored to his rightful position. In Memories of Ice ] Once again a member of the Council, Coll joined Estraysian D'Arle to represent Darujhistan in the negotiations with the merged forces of Caladan Brood and Onearm's Host. He and Murillio were attached to the combined army for the march on Capustan against the Pannion Domin.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC 172-178/183 Feeling out of place amongst the soldiers, the two men found themselves tending the Mhybe who had seemingly been abandoned by her daughter, Silverfox.Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.498 The latter had been aging very rapidly by unknowingly taking the life force of her mother, leaving the Mhybe incredibly wizened and frail. Murillio and Coll also spent their time gambling with the crew of the Trygalle Trade GuildMemories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.621 and holding long discussions about the paths of their lives. Coll still carried the burden of wasting nearly two years of his life as a miserable drunk. He revealed to his friend that shortly before she had destroyed his life, Simtal had informed him that she carried his child. Coll's subsequent prolonged state of drunkeness and supposed demise had prevented him from discovering if the claim was true. Murillio and Rallick Nom had kept tabs on Simtal during Coll's absence, but she disappeared from the public eye for several months while claiming to be in mourning. Murillio suspected a child had been born and sent away to be used as a bargaining chip later. Realising he was likely the father of a three year old child, Coll was determined to find it.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.799-800 The Mhybe's two caretakers grew to pity her and believed themselves the only ones to care for her welfare. After the Siege of Capustan was relieved by the allies, they decided it was time to act. Amidst the post-battle chaos, they purchased horses from the Mott Irregulars and brought the Mhybe's wagon into the city looking for someone who could help ease her final days.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.690-692Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.732-735 Inside the city, they were attacked by the necromancer, Korbal Broach, looking for parts for his vile creations. Murillio was knocked unconscious and the two Daru were saved only by the appearance of the Knight of Death, a servant of Hood, who drove off Broach and brought them to Hood's temple.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.757-762 Coll stood guard at the temple's door where he discovered the spying Mask Councilor Rath'Shadowthrone. The two traded barbs until Coll grew weary of the priest and knocked him unconscious with a blow to the jaw.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.861-863 Coll, his hand on his sword, also challenged K'rul when he later appeared. The Elder God assured Coll he meant no harm and explained that the living Mhybe was to be forever interred in Hood's temple while her spirit was sent to live as young woman in a sort of afterlife that existed within her dreams. Silverfox had bargained with Hood for the arrangement.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.959-960 Weeks after the war ended, Coll, Murillio, and Kruppe were back in Darujhistan. They were the only locals to attend the opening of K'rul's Bar, a new establishment opened by several retired Bridgeburners.Memories of Ice, Epilogue, US SFBC p.999-1000 In Orb Sceptre Throne Coll was one of the Council members negotiating with the Seguleh. Notes and references de:Coll Category:Males Category:Daru Category:Noble Council Category:Nobles